


He's Just "Tired..." {Errink / Inkmare Fanfic}

by Nochka_x_Solya



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Ink, M/M, Possible Mpreg, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, errink - Freeform, error, suicidal character, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 19,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochka_x_Solya/pseuds/Nochka_x_Solya
Summary: Ink had been the creator and protector of au's for countless years. The job always put so much stress on him and on top of his job, he had to constantly deal with Error. Then ink started to actually get depressed. The depression got worse and worse every day but what happens if one day, he's had enough? But would someone save him?//Author's Note: As a heads up, this is a story from an account I have on another platform I write on. I don't know how frequently this will get updated, but I'll post all the chapters I currently have for it on my other platform account to here.//
Relationships: Error x Ink, Inkmare - Relationship
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

_Ink had always been the creator and protector of au's. His job was honestly a VERY busy job. As much as he loved his job, he disliked how it always tired him out. He hated how very few breaks he was able to take. It had been quickly starting to feel less of a job he enjoyed and more of just nothing more than a daily chore. Yes, Ink was technically incapable of feeling actual emotions, but there was one thing he could always feel. Depression. Ink's depression was honestly severe, but... No one knew that Ink was extremely depressed all the time. A few times, Ink had actually considered giving up on everything._  
  
 _Every day was the same thing. Check on the AU's. Make sure Error doesn't destroy anything. Repair everything Error destroys. Fight Nightmare. Cu- Actually, he didn't want to finish that thought. He didn't want to think about that right now. Ink sighed as he was just sitting on a ledge. He knew the fall couldn't dust him. He can't die from normal circumstances. Lack of creativity and lack of fake emotions are the only things that could dust him. Though, he could still get severely injured._  
  
 _He hated to admit what was the truth that he's lived with for years. He always avoided the topic of depression if his friends ever somehow brought the topic up. He sighed as his legs were dangling over the edge of the cliff. He knew there were countless jagged rocks below that could easily impale his body if he were to fall...or jump... Though, even though the fall couldn't kill him, if he stayed there long enough without making anything and go without drinking his special paints to fake emotions for long enough, then, he actually had the chance of possibly dusting at the bottom of the cliff._  
  
 _But did he really want to do this? If he dusted himself, what would happen with the multiverse? Would Error destroy the multiverse, not knowing ink would have been gone? But... Would his best friends Dream and Blueberry actually miss him?... Or would they not even notice if he were to just 'disappear' one day? Would they not even care if he dusted himself? So many questions flooded the small skeleton's mind. All of these questions he didn't have a definite answer for. Did Ink even really want this?_  
  
 _Tears rolled down ink's cheeks. He didn't know what he wanted at this point. Did he really want to die and remove himself from the cruel fate he had been destined to have? Or did he want to survive for his friends all the while he would just continue to mentally suffer every day for the rest of eternity? He didn't know. He clutched his skull as all these thoughts kept invading his mind over and again. Why couldn't these thoughts just leave him alone for once in his damn life? Why did everyone else have to be happy while all he was able to feel was depression that only continued to worsen every day. Why did this have to happen to him after everything he's already been through in his life._  
  
 _Out of a moment of seemingly anger at himself he shouted at himself. "_ _ IT'S JUST NOT FUCKING FAIR! THEY ALL GET TO BE HAPPY WHILE I'M LEFT BEHIND TO FUCKING SUFFER! I HATE THIS FUCKING JOB! I HATE WHAT EVERYTHING HAS FUCKING PUT ME THROUGH! I CAN'T FUCKING STAND IT ANYMORE _ _" Ink started sobbing uncontrollably._ _ "I-It's just not fair..." _ _He sniffled._ _ "I-I'm the good guy yet I can never have a fucking happy ending while everyone gets the happy ending they always wanted..."  _  
  
_Ink just sat there, sobbing until no more tears would fall from his eye sockets. Life was so unfair to him. He's lost all his family... He had lost his au.... He lost his home... And the only person he had ever once managed to feel love towards wanted him dead. What good would it do for him to keep living? Was there even really a point? At this point, Ink didn't know anymore... But all ink could think of now is Give Up._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ink got up, looking down over the edge. His mind was filled with dark thoughts now. 'You won't be missed. Just jump already.' 'They all hate you.' 'Who could ever love a soulless freak like you? No one can.' 'You're a waste of fucking space.' 'You never deserved to be creator.' 'You'd be better off dead.' All these thoughts just worsened ink's temptations to just jump. He sniffled a bit as he stood on the edge, staring down at the sharp rocks below. He was about to jump but got pulled away from the edge. Error of all people, was the one that pulled him away._   
  
_Error looked at the smaller skeleton whom was classified as his archenemy. As much as he absolutely hated that damn creator, he wouldn't let Ink die. He knew that if ink died, everyone would somehow find a way to blame ink's death on error. Error pulled ink away from the ledge with his strings. "_ **AnD eXaCtLy wHy ThE fUcK wErE YoU gOiNg To KiLl YoUrSeLf, InK?"**   
  
_Ink just gave Error a sad expression as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. "_ _ I-I just want my fucking misery to end already, Error... I-I g-give u-up..." _ _At this point, Ink was more or less mentally broken right now. He really did want to give up but... Why had Error stopped him?... Didn't Error hate him?... He sniffled a bit, not understanding why his archenemy had chosen to save him of all people._   
  
_Error huffed a bit. "_ **I oNlY sAvEd YoU bEcAuSe pEoPlE wOuLd ThInK I pUsHeD yOu AnD I DoN't WaNt PeOpLe To ThInK tHaT I KiLlEd YoU** **_."_ ** _Did this mean Error actually cared about Ink even just a tiny bit? Or was Error really just thinking of nothing more than his own reputation? Maybe Error secretly cared about Ink? Who knows? Error unwraps the strings from around Ink after Ink was a safe distance from the ledge. "_ **DoN't ExPeCt Me To AlWaYs Be ThErE tO sAvE yOu, InK... YoU'rE sTiLl NoThInG mOrE tHaN a WoRtHlEsS gLiTcH tO mE..** **_."_ ** _Error might like ink a tiny bit but for now, he didn't really want anyone to know that he didn't hate ink as much as he claimed to hate him. "_ **NoW, I'vE gOt To Go. I'vE gOt ThInGs I'vE gOt To Do."**   
****  
_Those words Error said really hurt ink. When Error had saved Ink, Ink thought that Error might have actually cared about him just a tiny bit but now, he lost hope of Error actually liking him. His dark thoughts worsened now. 'See? Error hates you too.' 'He should have never saved a mistake like you.' 'He's right, you're just a worthless glitch.' Ink's tears fell faster now. He wanted to ask Error to stay here with him. He wanted Error to help comfort him. He knew he needed the comfort. But his mind thought otherwise._

_ "T-That's fine. Go do whatever you want, Error. I-I won't stop you anymore... _ _" Wait... Why had ink just said that? Ink hadn't meant to tell Error to leave. He wanted Error to stay since he knew Error wasn't going to let him kill himself. He got panicked for a split second when he saw Error about to leave. "_ _ W-Wait! Please stay here with me Error! I-I don't want you to leave! Please stay with me! I- _ _" But... Error had already left before Ink could finish his sentence. His tears kept falling. "_ _ I love you, Error... _ _"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ink was debating as to whether he should just stay here or go back to doing the job that made him miserable. His hand trembled a bit as he picked up his paintbrush off the ground, deciding he might as well do another day's worth of work for the job he hated that he had once loved. He painted a portal to an au to check on it, going through the portal. He went somewhere out of sight and sighed as he began to observe the au, taking notes of anything that could be wrong or out of place._   
  
_He stayed there for around an hour and after not much had happened, he went to a different au. Of course. Error had to be here. He looked at Error, seeing Error so happily destroy the au that had once been a fairly decent au. Ink knew he was supposed to fight Error and stop him but... Ink didn't want to..._   
  
_Ink didn't want to fight the person he loved. He didn't want to risk hurting him. That would definitely ruin his chances of ever getting to possibly date Error one day. That is of course, if he even lived to see that day ever happen. He just sighed as he watched the destruction continue. But at one point, Error would notice him._   
  
_Error was grinning as he was enjoying the fact he was currently destroying the au known as Storyshift. He's honestly never cared for this au at all. Then again, when has he ever cared about an au aside from maybe Outertale? He hadn't noticed ink yet but when he did, he stopped for a moment and groaned a bit, looking at Ink._ **_"_ ** **WhY tHe HeLl Do YoU kEeP fOlLoWiNg Me, InK? LeAvE mE tHe FuCk AlOnE aLrEaDy!** **_"_ ** _Error's temper snapped as he said that, having a cold tone to his voice as he said that. He just wanted to destroy all the au's. Was that really such a big deal? He was clearly annoyed as he glared at ink._   
  
_Ink let out a small whine from the tone of Error's voice. Error really did hate him, huh? Figures. Ink can't love someone and actually expect someone to love him back. Nothing ever goes right for Ink. Ink looked at Error with a sad expression, a slight stutter in his voice. "_ _ I-I was just checking on au's, t-that's all... G-Go ahead and go back to destroying... I-I won't stop you... _ _" He mumbled something that Error wouldn't hear. Even if Error had heard him, Error wouldn't care, right? "_ _ I-It's not like I love you or anything... _ _" He looked to the side, not wanting to make eye contact with Error right now. Though, those words would definitely surprise Error._   
  
_Surprisingly, Error had heard what Ink had mumbled. He was surprised that the smaller skeleton actually loved him of all people. But he didn't let Ink see any form of positive reaction from him. A snarky grin spreads across his face._ **"Oh, sO yOu LoVe Me, HuH? PaThEtIc! As If I cOuLd EvEr LoVe SoMeOnE aS pAtHeTiC aS yOu!"** _He laughed a bit, his laughter glitching a bit._ **"HaH! I rEaLlY cAn'T BeLiEvE tHaT SoMeOnE aS pAtHEtIC aS yOu CoUlD eVen BeLiEvE yOu'D eVeR hAvE eVeN a sLiGhT ChAnCe At GeTtInG mE tO lOvE yOu bAcK!"**   
  
_Those words really were really hurtful to Ink. Words can't describe how badly that statement effected Ink's already dark mind. Ink just stared down at the ground, tears beginning to roll down his face. "_ _ You're right... I-I really am pathetic for ever thinking you could ever love me back... J-Just go back to destroying... I-I'll leave you alone now... _ _" After having said that, Ink painted a portal to a different au and then left._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ink sniffled as he went to a random au. He didn't care where he was right now. The dark thoughts kept filling his skull more and more. 'See? Error even told you to your face that he hates you!' 'You're such a fucking mistake, Ink.' 'You never deserved a second chance, bitch.' 'Everyone hates you, Ink.' The voice in ink's head was bothering ink again but at this point, Ink was used to it by now. After all, the voice was right about everything, right? Ink felt as his tears fell faster down his face. He wanted the voices in his head to stop, he really did. But he knew they'd never stop._   
  
_Ink sniffled as he went and sat down under a tree, setting his paintbrush down on the ground next to him. He just sat there, crying, as the voice continued to mentally torment him for what felt like years even though in reality, it's only been at most a few hours. Why was the multiverse always so against him specifically? What did he ever do to deserve all this mental torture? He didn't understand. He really didn't. Why was life so damn unfair for him? All this did was darken his thoughts. He snapped his fingers, summoning a knife._   
  
_He glanced around. There was no one around. He was alone and no one was there to stop him. His hand trembled as he held the knife in his hand after pulling his left sleeve up. He had a low pain tolerance but this... This distracts him from his mental pain by giving him physical pain instead. He moved the blade of the knife close to his arm, using it to start to cut little chunks of bone off his arm since his bones have been weak lately so it was easy to cut chunks of bone off his arm. This caused some bone marrow to leak out of the wounds but at this point, he didn't even care. The physical pain just distracted him from his mental torture, that's all he cared about right now._   
  
_His hand was trembling badly as he just sat there, letting the bone marrow leak out of his arm. Why did he keep doing this to himself? He didn't know. But one thing for sure is that he didn't know how much longer he could take this suffering. Especially if Error really didn't love him back. He didn't know of any other reason for him to stay alive now that he knew that Error supposedly didn't love him back. But really, what was the point? He knew he was supposed to be Creator for the rest of his life, but he didn't want to keep living this life if he was going to be this miserable. Though, Ink got the feeling he was being watched now. Did he know who was watching him? Nope. Did he care? Nope. Why should he care anyways?_   
  
_He just sighed and stayed there, feeling as more bone marrow leaked from him. He felt tired and weak. Which probably wasn't such a good sign but, he'd live. It was just hard for him to stay awake right now, that's all. He had difficulty holding his knife now, soon letting it fall into the snow. His breathing was also a bit unstable right now. He felt it was much harder to stay awake now. He tried to stay awake, he really did but soon, he passed out almost fully. He was a tiny bit conscious though. But he couldn't move nor could he speak or make any form of sound._   
  
_After staying like this for around maybe two hours out in the snow, he soon heard footsteps approach him. He couldn't open his eyes to see who it was, but he felt like whoever this was, they didn't mean him any harm. He liked the feeling of strong positivity their aura had. He felt as the person picked him up and started carrying him somewhere. Ink had no idea where they were going but since he more or less trusted this person, he really didn't care right now._


	5. Chapter 5

_After being carried for what felt like half an hour, Ink felt as the person set him down on some sort of comfortable furniture. He couldn't exactly tell if it was a couch or maybe a bed, but he didn't care. He just liked that it was comfortable. After about two or maybe three hours, Ink began to slowly wake up, soon slowly sitting up. He saw he was in some sort of bedroom. It was a decent looking bedroom that wasn't too over decorated, but it also wasn't under decorated. He didn't recognize this room though. He then tried to get up out of bed, soon succeeding to do so. He quietly left the room, trying to figure out where he was but nothing wasn't showing any signs of being familiar to him. Ink soon found the staircase and was about to go downstairs but stopped when he heard a faint humming from inside a room near the staircase. The room's door was closed though._   
  
_Ink went over to the room, slightly leaning his head against the door to listen to the tune. It sounded so familiar but at the same time, it felt so new to Ink. He smiled a bit as he continued to listen to the tune that was being hummed by someone. The tune was quite calming. Ink was honestly half tempted to open the door quietly to see who was humming but at the same time, he didn't know if that would be a good idea. He continued to lean against the door but yelped a bit when the door opened, causing ink to fall on top of the person. Ink blushed heavily but quickly got up, looking at the person. The person was a smaller skeleton whom had a pretty gold crown on his head and his crown matched his cape. Though, Ink didn't recognize this smaller skeleton. "_ _ S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to fall on top of you! I-I just heard pretty humming and I wanted to listen to it-"  _   
  
_The smaller skeleton smiled at Ink. This smaller skeleton was Dream but Dream has never met Ink before. "It's alright, don't worry about it! I'm just glad you're finally awake! I found you out in the snow, passed out, and I was worried so, I brought you to my house so you wouldn't freeze to death!" This earned a small grateful smile from Ink. "_ _ T-Thanks for saving me, I-I guess..."  _ _But Dream heard Ink mumble "_ _ I didn't really want to be saved... _ _" Which it really concerned Dream when he heard Ink say that. He tilted his head, a bit confused. "What do you mean you didn't want to be saved?" A small worried expression was on Dream's face now as he looked at Ink._   
  
_Ink sighed a bit and looked to the side, tears rolling down his cheeks once again. "_ _ M-My life has been in a really rough spot lately a-and sometimes it's hard to keep going on with life... _ _" He sniffled a bit, avoiding eye contact. That statement of course caused Dream to feel very concerned for Ink's safety. "If you would like, you can stay with me for a while, I don't mind. That is of course if you would like to stay with me. It's up to you whether you stay or not. Besides, I could use some company... It's been quite lonely here lately..." Ink thought for a moment and hesitantly agreed to stay with this person. "_ _ W-What's your name...?" _ _"Oh! My name is Dream! What's your name??" "_ _...Ink..." _ _After having said that, Ink soon decided to spend some time with Dream._


	6. Chapter 6

_Ink soon was sitting downstairs on a couch with Dream, just chatting with him a bit. They were just chatting about simple small things like what they usually do and stuff like that. Then Ink starts to wonder who Dream had been humming to. Ink looks at Dream. "_ _ Hey Dream?... Who were you humming to earlier? _ _" Ink was genuinely curious about the humming. Though, Ink was a bit surprised by Dream's response. "Oh! I was just humming to my little baby. It always calms him down when I hum to him. He was just having a bit difficulty with sleeping, so I hummed a lullaby to him." When Ink heard the fact that Dream had a Son, he smiled a bit. He kind of wanted to see what the baby looked like, but he didn't want to risk waking the baby up. "_ _ What's his name?" _ _Ink asked, curious._   
  
_Dream smiled softly at Ink. He always liked making new friends and was hoping to become friends with Ink. "His name is Faith! He's only six months old right now but he's still adorable. If you want, I could go bring him downstairs." Of course, Ink didn't want to disturb the sleeping child, so he just quietly said he didn't want to disturb the child's nap. Not even a minute later, before Dream could reply, the sound of a child crying could be heard from upstairs. Dream sighed a bit. "Looks like Faith is awake now... I'll be right back..." He gets up and goes upstairs, gently picking Faith up out of Faith's crib. He gently cradled Faith and brought Faith downstairs, cradling him gently in his arms. "This is Faith, my little baby boy." Dream smiled. He seemed really proud to be a mother but...Where was the father?..._   
  
_Ink smiled a bit as he looked at Faith. He's always wanted a child of his own but since Error hates him, Ink thinks he'll never have a child of his own. "_ _ He's adorable _ _" Ink couldn't help but smile. Though, these temporarily happy thoughts were quickly replaced with dark negative thoughts. He got an image in his mind. It was pleasant at all. Was this a future sight of what has yet to come? Or was ink just imagining things? Ink held his skull, seeming panicked as the scene was playing in his head. The sight he saw in his mind was very bloody. It... was in this house... There was dust mixed with the blood. Tears started streaming down Ink's cheeks. "_ _ N-No... _ _" He mumbled to himself. There was crying. It sounded like Dream crying in the 'future sight'. This worried Ink severely. Why was there blood in this vision? Why was it in this house and mixed with monster_ _d_ _ust? Who died in this vision?? Ink didn't know but one thing was for certain. If this vision were to ever come true... It wouldn't be pleasant at all..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Dream of course, noticed Ink looked distressed about something. "What's wrong, Ink?" He was worried about his new friend's odd new behavior. He had no idea why Ink had suddenly started seeming frightened. But when he got no response, he called Ink's name again. "Ink?" He noticed Ink was dazed out which worried him a bit. He gently sets Faith down on his lap then taps Ink's shoulder, causing Ink to snap out of the daze._   
  
_Ink looked at Dream, startled a bit. "_ _ Oh, uh, sorry for dazing out there..." _ _Ink looked to the side. He felt bad for making Dream worry about him. "You were dazed out for a while, Ink. Is everything alright?" Ink didn't know if he should tell Dream about the vision or not. He didn't want to break Dream's heart. "_ _ I was just...thinking about something... _ _" That was the best excuse ink could come up with for now. He had a bad feeling about who it was that had died in that vision. He had a strong feeling that it was Faith or maybe it could have been Dream's lover if Dream still had a lover? Then he got another vision. It seemed to be of what happened before this person died. Ink felt like he was there in the vision, but he couldn't move around or say anything. He heard massive arguing coming from a different room. He didn't recognize either of the voices since neither of the voices was Dream's voice. Ink could tell the argument was turning violent when he heard stuff starting to get broken in the other room, followed by a cry of pain from someone in the other room._   
  
_Then the person came into the living room where Faith was alone in his playpen but no one else was in the room aside from the intruder and Faith. It was obvious that the person was a sans au, but they had their face hidden. Ink could do nothing but watch as the scene happened. Ink trembled as he watched the intruder go into the playpen with a knife while Faith just gave the intruder an innocent smile, being unaware of what was happening since he was too young to realize the danger that he was in. Ink tried to look away. He didn't want to see what he knew was going to happen next. But he couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried to look away. Poor little Faith had no idea what would happen to him next. He was too innocent to realize that he'd never get to live to see the day he would become an adult. Then, ink saw the intruder slash the knife at Faith. Faith didn't even have time to cry out in pain from the slash. It was an instant kill. Faith bled badly from the slash as he began to turn to dust. He bled heavily and soon, finished dusting and his dust fell to the floor. Ink trembled badly and saw as the intruder then left the house through the back door._   
  
_Soon enough, ink would see Dream come through the front door. He saw Dream had birthday gifts for Faith and that Dream had been unaware that his son had been killed. Based on the fact that the birthday balloon said Happy 1st Birthday on it, Ink could only assume that today would have been Faith's first birthday. But when Dream would see the blood and dust on the floor in the playpen, he of course was horrified to see that his son was dead. Then the vision ended again. Ink was traumatized by that vision. If that vision comes true, then that means Faith only had six more months left to live. But... Should Ink tell Dream about the vision to warn him and possibly prevent this all from happening?..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Dream got ink out of his dazed state again. Dream was more than worried now. "I think you need to get more rest, Ink. Why don't you just go get more rest now? You already know where the guest room is so you can use the guest room as a bedroom for now." Dream gave Ink a worried expression. He gets up and goes and puts Faith in Faith's playpen so Faith could play with his baby toys. He goes and helps Ink up off the couch. "Come on, I'll even walk you to your room."_

_Ink just quietly shook his head no. "_ _ I-I'm just going to go take a walk instead. I have a lot on my mind right now and I really just need some time to think if that's ok... _ _" This got a small nod in response from Dream. "Very well, then. Just make sure you're back before nightfall. It gets quite dangerous outside at night." Ink looked at Dream. "_ _ Alright Dream, I'll be back before dark. _ _" He goes over to the door and quietly mumbles to Dream but Dream wouldn't hear what Ink mumbled. "_ _ Just make sure to keep Faith safe and spend as much time with him as you can. His time left to live is quite short now... _ _" After having said that, he left. Ink walked around outside, deciding to walk through the forest. He couldn't help but wonder who would kill an innocent child like Faith. Ink sighs and was trying to figure out who would kill Faith. Maybe someone was jealous that Dream had a kid with whoever Faith's father was rather than with the jealous person? Or maybe someone just genuinely had a hatred towards the poor child. He sighed softly, sitting down under a tree._

_"_ _ I just don't get it... Why did I get that vision?... Why would anyone want to kill a poor innocent child like Faith?... But... Why do I get the feeling that I know that Intruder?... They seemed so... Familiar... Ugh... I need to figure out who killed Faith so I can stop it from happening. _ _" A soft chuckle was heard from next to Ink. Of course, it was Reaper. Reaper was leaned against the tree that Ink was sitting under. Why he was here, no one knows. "_ **_ So, you got a future sight, huh? Not many people get any of those future visions. But visions like that don't lie. That child will die in six months and nothing can be done to prevent it from happening. As sad as it is, it's fate. Some people are just destined to die really young. It's tragic, I know. _ ** _" Ink got startled by the fact Reaper was here. He had never actually met Reaper before but he could tell that Reaper was obviously the Grim Reaper. Ink trembled. "_ _ S-So, F-Faith really Is going to die in six months?... _ _" "_ **_ Yup _ ** _." Reaper casually took a sip of his coffee. "_ _ W-Who is going to be the one who kills Faith?..." _ _Reaper looks at Ink,, debating on whether or not he should tell ink._ **_ "The person who will kill Faith is..." _ **


	9. Chapter 9

_"_ **_...You... _ ** _" Ink froze. "_ _ W-What?... _ _" Reaper takes another sip of his coffee. "_ **_ You're the one that kills Faith... After all, he's just one less person, right? Or that's what you think. He won't be missed, right? He will. You murdered an innocent child just because you were jealous that Dream had a child with someone other than you. Dream is the person you really love, huh? That's pretty messed up of you that you murdered an innocent baby on his first birthday. The child never did anything wrong. You just wanted to get Faith out of your way so you could have Dream to yourself because you know Error will never love you. No one would want to date you though if they find out you murdered a child. Not even I would date you. My dating standards are low but not that low. I wouldn't want to date a child murderer. Then again, I'm no better. But I have a legitimate reason because it's part of my job. _ ** _"_   
  
_Ink just gave Reaper a shocked look. He was truly horrified. He couldn't believe that he of all people would be the one to kill Faith. He trembled badly as he looked at Reaper. "_ _ P-Please tell me this is just some sort of sick joke... _ _" Reaper sighed a bit. "_ **_ Even though it'd be lying to say you're not the one who killed Faith, for your own satisfaction, I'll lie and say it wasn't you. So, it's not you. _ ** _" Ink just cried at the fact he would end up killing Faith. This caused Reaper to mumble a bit. "_ **_ I'm not paid enough for this drama. _ ** _" Reaper took another sip of his coffee._   
  
_After Ink had been crying nonstop for at least twenty minutes, Reaper was starting to get a bit annoyed. "_ **_ Calm the fuck down, Ink. It was destined to happen. It's not like you could change the future or anything. _ ** _" But that statement gave Ink an idea. Ink excitedly got up, accidentally bumping Reaper's arm, causing Reaper to spill his coffee on himself. This of course made Reaper give Ink an annoyed look. "_ **_ You made me spill my fucking coffee... _ ** _" Reaper grumbled a bit in annoyance. Ink then looked at him, noticing he made Reaper spill his coffee on himself. "_ _ O-Oh... H-Heh... S-Sorry about that... N-No hard feelings, right? _ _" Reaper crossed his arms. "_ **_ Be grateful that I don't make that destined event be worse for you than it's supposed to be. _ ** _" Yeah, Reaper was pissed off now because he didn't have coffee now since he usually always has coffee with him because of his massive coffee addiction. Ink just looked to the side, debating on whether he should leave to go do something or not. As for what his idea was, since Ink and Error have access to any point in time, Ink could just stop himself from killing Faith, right? But what if it causes bad effects afterward that he didn't intend on making? Was it worth the risk of trying to change the future? Maybe he should just let the event happen, even if it'll break Dream's heart..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Ink started to feel really tired which kind of worried him. He's lately been having a tendency of passing out a lot and he didn't exactly know why. He just left, going somewhere deep in the forest and tried to find a good place to sit down so at least he wouldn't collapse to the ground if he passed out. Though, to his dismay, he collapsed face first in the snow. He had blacked out. While blacked out for an unknown amount of time, everything just felt numb to him. But when he woke up, he had no idea how long he had been passed out for, but he was back in his bed at Dream's house. He groaned a bit. His back ached as he sat up slowly in bed, glancing at the calendar. It was...Almost six months since he passed out?! Had he just literally been in a coma or something?! Then he remembered. Tomorrow was Faith's first birthday. Tomorrow was the day that Dream's life was going to become miserable. Ink felt his eye twitch when he saw Dream sitting in the hallway and spending time with Faith. Why was Ink so damn jealous that Dream was spending time with his own son?! Ink sneakily checks his own pockets for something and finds what he was looking for...A knife... He didn't want to ruin Dream's happiness, but he didn't want Faith to be in his way of keeping Dream to himself._   
  
_Dream was sitting in the hallway with Faith, smiling as he watched his son play with some toy blocks. He was so proud of his little child and was happy that Faith's first birthday was tomorrow. He giggled a bit out of pure happiness. Faith of course, was Dream's first and only child so Faith meant the world to Dream. He'd be devastated if he ever lost his little happy baby boy. He noticed it was starting to get late though so it was Faith's bedtime. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He'd get to see his Boyfriend Cross for the first time in a year tomorrow since well, he wanted Cross to meet Faith since Cross had been busy with a lot of stuff all year long and Cross had missed the birth of his child, Faith. But Dream had no idea that tomorrow would be the day he lost everything that he loved and cared about. He picked Faith up and brought Faith to Faith's crib, putting him in the crib then kissing Faith's forehead after saying a quiet "Goodnight, my little birthday boy." Then Dream left the room and went to bed. He was so excited for tomorrow. He thought tomorrow would be a really happy day, but damn was Dream wrong. But he didn't know that yet. Tomorrow would be the worst day of Dream's life._


	11. Chapter 11

_The next day, Dream left the house early. After all, he had a lot of stuff to get done. Though, he put Faith in Faith's playpen in the living room since Faith was already awake. He knew Faith would be safe in the playpen. He hummed a bit as he left the house, going to go get stuff like supplies to make a birthday cake for Faith, some last-minute presents, and some decorations. He was in an excellent mood as he went to go buy what he needed to buy._  
  
 _Ink had woken up before Dream had woken up so, Ink had been outside walking around. He had the knife in his pocket, but he didn't know Cross was already in the house. He had his jacket on with the hood up which mostly hid his face as he walked into the house through the backdoor that led directly into the kitchen. Of course, Cross was in the kitchen, looking for a snack since he was honestly quite hungry. He didn't know that Dream has been having someone stay here with him so when Ink entered the house through the backdoor, but Cross automatically assumed Ink was an intruder. Cross glared as he looked at Ink, grabbing his large knife to try and fight off the 'intruder.' Of course, Ink wasn't going to let Cross attack him. He quickly took the knife from his pocket, slashing Cross's chest harshly and deeply before Cross even had the chance to attack or defend himself. This caused Cross to accidentally cry out in pain and drop his knife, holding his hands over the slash wound that was across his chest. Cross looked up at Ink, a pain filled glare on his face. "_ W-Who the fuck even are you...? _" Cross coughed up some blood._  
  
 _With a sinister cold expression on his face, Ink gladly replied after having figured out that this was Dream's boyfriend. "_ _Dream's new boyfriend, bitch._ _" After having said that, he slashed Cross again to ensure Cross would die from the wounds. He didn't want Cross to be with Dream. After all, he wanted Dream to himself now. It wasn't long before Cross dusted, his knife and scarf falling to the floor on top of the pile of his dust. Ink then went to the living room where Faith was in his playpen and playing with his toys innocently. Ink clutched the blood and dust covered knife in his hand firmly, going over to the playpen. A merciless grin was on his face as he went into the playpen._  
  
 _Of course, Faith looked up at Ink with the most innocent expression ever. He didn't know he was about to get killed. He thought Ink was a friend since he didn't understand the concept of a lot of things since he was only a year old. He smiled innocently at Ink and made grabby hands at Ink, wanting to be held by Ink. Faith somehow thought Ink was his mother as well. Faith managed to say his first word as he looked at Ink with the most innocent expression ever. "_ M...M....Ma....Mama! _" But Ink didn't care that Faith wanted to be held. Nor did he care that Faith just said his first word to Ink. Ink glared at the small baby. "_ _Sorry, brat. But I'm not your mother. But don't worry, I'll take excellent care of your mother after you're dead._ _" After having said that, he slashed the knife at Faith. It was an instant kill and Faith dusted. His blood and dust getting on the floor. After that, Ink went and hid somewhere in the house, waiting for Dream to return home._


	12. Chapter 12

_Dream soon came home, humming softly as he opened the door. He went and set the stuff down on the couch, not glancing at the playpen yet. When he went to go check on Faith...When he saw Faith had been murdered...He screamed. He was in complete shock that his baby was dead. He rushed into the playpen, tears streaming down his cheeks. He fell to his knees in front of the dust and blood, sobbing into his hands. Dream felt like there was no grief worse than the grief of losing his only baby. He sobbed for what felt like hours, but he then noticed it was oddly silent in the house. He knew Ink was out taking a walk, but he also knew Cross was home. But why hasn't Cross came to comfort him yet. He sniffled and trembled badly, getting up to go look for Cross. He thought that maybe Cross was getting a snack or something in the kitchen, so he went to the kitchen to look for Cross. And when he found Cross's knife and scarf on top of Cross's blood and dust, he felt even more grief. Why did today have to be such a heartbreaking day? Dream didn't understand why someone would be cold hearted enough to kill Dream's family. He trembled badly as he went and picked up the blood soaked and dust covered scarf, hugging it close to his chest. He just stayed there, sobbing heavily._   
  
_Ink grinned as he was secretly watching Dream. He hated to see Dream miserable, but he did what he had to do. Little did Ink know that his knife had accidentally fallen out of his pocket. Of course, Dream knew who the knife belonged to since well, Ink's shown him the self-defense knife he had since it had a pretty design on the handle. He just continued to watch Dream. Though, when Dream went back to the living room, he noticed Ink's knife on the floor. When he saw the blood and dust on the blade of the knife, he had a strong feeling that Ink had been the one to kill Cross and Faith. But why would Ink kill Faith and Cross? He didn't understand why his new best friend would do this to him. He had trusted Ink. But now... Now Dream didn't want ink to stay here any longer. Out of anger from grief, he yelled out to Ink since he could sense Ink's aura in the house. "INK! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" He sobbed as he yelled. "W-WHY... W-WHY WOULD YOU MURDER MY FAMILY?! I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME AND MY FAMILY!"_   
  
_Ink was startled that Dream had figured out it was him. He was hesitant on going over to Dream but soon, he reluctantly did. He could tell Dream was in disbelief right now. He attempted to act all innocent. "_ _ Why would you accuse me of something like that? You know very well that I'd never hurt anyone. _ _" Dream's tears fell faster. "T-THEN EXPLAIN WHY THE FUCK I FOUND YOUR KNIFE WITH CROSS AND FAITH'S BLOOD ON IT!" Ink froze. How was he supposed to talk his way out of this situation?... Ink of course, tried to reason with Dream but ultimately failed to convince Dream that he was innocent. Out of pure anger, Dream gave Ink a look full of hatred. "G-GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE ANYMORE!!" After having said that, Dream forced Ink out of the house, locked all the doors and windows, then used magic to prevent Ink from being able to get into the house at all._


	13. Chapter 13

_Ink sighed as he just walked away from the house. Great. Now where was he supposed to stay? He groaned a tiny bit in frustration but then just continued to walk, deciding to walk through the forest. He wondered if Reaper was here or not, so he shouted out to Reaper. "_ _YO, REAPER! ARE YOU HERE IN THE FOREST?!_ _" Ink didn't fully expect Reaper to be here though since well, Reaper is a busy guy after all. To Ink's surprise, he heard a voice behind him. It was Reaper. "_ ** _Did ya need something, Ink? Ya look a bit pissed off there._** _" "_ _Yeah, no shit I'm pissed off! Dream fucking kicked me out and now I have nowhere to stay!_ _" This just earned a lazy grin and a shrug from Reaper. "_ ** _Not my problem._** _" Of course, that pissed Ink off more. Ink crossed his arms, glaring. "_ _You're not helping the situation at all, Reaper._ _" "_ ** _Then why'd ya call me?_** _" Ink grumbles. "_ _Fine. Go ahead and leave. See if I fucking care._ _" "_ ** _Alright_** _." Reaper then teleported away._  
  
 _Ink sighed softly and kicked some snow that was on the ground. Why did he have to screw everything up? He soon just went deeper in the forest and sat down under a tree. He could sense a strong negative aura nearby. Did he care? Nope! He just leaned against the tree, trying to calm down. But of course, Ink's anger and frustration made him have a strong negative aura that caught Nightmare's attention. Then Ink got the feeling he was being watched. He glanced around, not getting up but when he saw no one, he just shrugged. He had no idea that Nightmare, the 'King' of Darkness and Negativity, was watching him._  
  
 _Nightmare was indeed a villain, but he had particular interest in Ink's dark aura. He's never met Ink in person so, he thought that Ink usually had a dark aura. If this happened to be the case, then, this person could prove helpful for working for Nightmare. Nightmare decided to let his presence be known. He stepped out of the shadows he had been hiding in, a grin only described as chilling to the bone was on his face as he looked at Ink. "_ Heya there, 'Pal.' What's the matter? _" He leaned against the tree Ink was sitting under._  
  
 _Ink grumbled and looked at Nightmare._ _"And exactly who the fuck are you?"_ _He glared at Nightmare, not being in the mood to deal with anyone's bullshit right now. Ink was in a terrible mood right now which worsened his negative aura. Of course, Nightmare enjoyed the negative aura coming from Ink. It strengthened him after all. Nightmare huffed a bit._ "How could you not know who I am? I'm the King of Darkness and Negativity after all. Surely, you've heard of me." _Ink shook his head. "_ _Nope, I've never heard of you, nor do I give a fuck about your role in society._ _" That statement slightly angered Nightmare but he just grinned a bit._ "You're a villain, right? Your aura is negative enough that you must be a villain How about this, I'll make ya a deal. Work for me, and I'll help you with any goal you have. So what do you say?" _Ink glared more. But...Should he say yes?..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Ink thought about Nightmare's offer. Yeah sure, ink was the creator and protector of au's but who says he always has to be the good guy? Maybe this guy knew Error and could help him get together with Error. Ink grinned a bit. "_ _Alright, sure. I'll join your team. But what's in it for me if I join you?_ _" Nightmare grinned darkly at Ink; glad Ink would join his team. "_ As I said, I'll help you achieve any one goal you want. Now since you've agreed to join my team, you must obey my orders. You cannot go against me either. You will also be required to stay with me and my other minions at my castle that's not far from here. But what is it you want me to help you get achieved in return for you working for me for the rest of your life?"   
  
_Ink huffs. "_ _I want you to help get Error to love me back._ _" This honestly surprised Nightmare that this person had feelings for Error of all people. Nightmare knew he couldn't help with that, but Ink wouldn't know that Nightmare lied to him just to get Ink to work for him._ "Alright, sure. It'll take a lot of time to convince him, but I'll help you with that." _He uses one of his tentacles to help Ink stand up. He then proceeded to make Ink stay close to him as he started to walk with Ink towards his castle. Though, Nightmare wondered what Ink's name was._ "By the way, what's your name?" _Ink thought for a moment. Should he tell Nightmare his name and risk Nightmare recognizing him? Or should he just lie and make up a name? He decided to lie. "_ _My name is Slicer._ _" Nightmare found that name a bit odd, but he believed Ink about he believed him. For now, anyways._ "Then why are you dressed like Ink sans?" _Ink mentally panicked a bit. "_ _B-Because I'm trying to impersonate him to fool his friends to get information from them!_ _" Ink had a feeling he was going to regret this lie one day._  
  
 _Nightmare was a bit impressed. This person was impersonating ink for their own purposes? Interesting. He grinned a bit, continuing to walk with ink._ "Well Slicer, welcome to the team. I have a feeling you'll be an excellent new recruit. Just don't disappoint me." _But Nightmare couldn't help but wonder what au this person was from. "_ So, where are you from?" _Ink mentally panicked more. He had to make up an au just to go along with the lie. "_ _I-I'm from Slicetale._ _" Nightmare stopped and looked at Ink. "_ I've never heard of that place before." _Nightmare was getting a bit suspicious now. Ink gulped a bit. "_ _I-It's a new au Ink recently made. It's a hardly known au since it's quite small._ _" Nightmare huffed, believing the lie for now but he was still suspicious. Ink didn't know how much longer he could keep this lie up._


	15. Chapter 15

_Ink was now majorly stressed out. He knew if Nightmare found out he was lying, that wouldn't end well. He was lucky that Nightmare even believed the lie. Soon, he got to the castle with Nightmare and got brought to the room that would be Ink's room. At least he had a place to stay now. After Nightmare left him to do his own stuff in his room, he closed and locked the door, sighing. He knew he had to make it believable that he really was someone else. He went over to the mirror in the room, looking at himself in the mirror. He had to change his appearance. He grabbed a smaller paintbrush he had that could be used to paint small details. He knew he had to cover the black ink splotch on his cheek so... He painted over it with white paint that would hide the black ink splotch for a few weeks. He then summoned a small knife after setting the paintbrush down._   
  
_His hand trembled a bit as he brought the knife close to his face, wincing as he dragged it over his left eye socket to make two deep cracks over that eye socket then made three deep cracks over his right eye socket. He then proceeded to make a slash across his face to make it look like he wasn't actually ink. He then used magic to make it so his pupils wouldn't change color or shape. They were more or less permanently set at being grey triangles. Now to change his outfit. He used his paint brush to start making himself a completely different outfit. His new shirt was black with multiple rips in it and red marks on it to make it look like old blood stains. His shorts were grey and had some red splotches on them as well to look like old blood stains. As for his sneakers, they were plain black sneakers that had a bit of red on them from seemingly old blood stains. He even then made himself some black fingerless gloves and put them on. He then made himself a soft black long scarf that was ripped in some spots and now all that was left was to make himself a weapon. But what should his weapon be?_   
  
_He thought for a minute, trying to decide what he should have as his weapon. He then decided to make a sword because why not. The sword had a black handle with a silver blade that was quite sharp. He put the sword on a strap that was across his back after putting his new outfit on. As for his original outfit, he put it in the closet. Now he had to go make himself an au called Slicetale. The challenging part, however, would be making the story plot of the au since this is a last minute thing and he doesn't have much time to plan. He was about to go make the au but suddenly, heard a knock on his door._


	16. Chapter 16

_Ink flinched a bit at the sound of the knock on his bedroom door. He quickly hid his paintbrush in the closet and used magic to make his voice sound a bit deeper to make it seem like he had just only been mimicking his original voice then went and unlocked the door, opening it. He saw it was Nightmare. Of course. It had to be Nightmare. He gave Nightmare a slightly nervous expression. "_ _O-Oh, hey Boss. Did you need something?_ _" He really hoped Nightmare would believe his lie now, looking to the side slightly as a way of avoiding eye contact after saying that._  
  
 _Nightmare crossed his arms a bit, but he honestly did like Slicer / Ink's outfit. "_ I was just checking in on you, that's all. _" He walks into the room and sits down on Ink's bed. "_ So, Slicer. I know you said you liked Error but according to Error, he doesn't know anyone by the name of Slicer. Care to explain why that is? _" If Ink wasn't nervous before, he was really nervous now. "_ _T-That's because I've never actually told him my name._ _" That statement was starting to make Nightmare suspicious. Nightmare huffed a bit. "_ Are you really who you say you are, Slicer? Because I'm starting to have my doubts. But you would never lie to me, right Slicer? _" Ink nodded nervously. "_ _O-Of course! I-I'd never lie to you, Boss!_ _" Nightmare looks Ink straight in the eyes. "_ Prove it. _"_  
  
 _Ink tilted his head a bit, slightly confused. "_ _W-What?_ _" Nightmare glares harshly. "_ Prove that you're really who you say you are _." Ink tried his best not to tremble out of pure nervousness. "_ _H-How w-would I prove it to you?..._ _" Nightmare was beginning to lose his patience with Ink. "_ Prove you are who you say you are by showing me your au. _" Ink froze. He hadn't made the au yet. How was he supposed to show Nightmare the au he claimed was his if he's never even made the au yet?! He tried not to panic but knew Nightmare would want him to open a portal to his au. He pretended to have difficulty opening the portal. Nightmare impatiently tapped his left foot on the ground, continuing to glare at Ink. He had almost no patience left. "_ Is something wrong? What's taking you so fucking long with opening a portal to your au? Or were you lying to me, Slicer? I'd hate to have to punish you if you were lying because the last time someone lied to me, let's just say their dust was found the next morning."   
  
_Now Ink was extremely nervous and mentally panicking. He came up with a last-minute excuse. "_ _I-It's challenging to access my au because we don't like letting people from other au's into our au. I-I'd have to get permission from the monsters of my au about whether or not you can have access to my au. I-It'll take me at least a few days to get permission from everyone._ _" He hoped Nightmare would believe the lie. Nightmare was extremely suspicious at this point. He gets up off the bed. "_ Very well, then. I'll give you two days to get permission from everyone then you will show me your au. You better not be lying to me, Slicer _." After saying that, Nightmare left the room and closed the door behind him. Ink sighed in relief. Now the tricky part would be making a storyline for his au, do the coding for the au, making the monsters, and making the au all in two days. He went and grabbed his paintbrush and teleported to a blank place that had yet to be an au and decided he'd make Slicetale here._


	17. Chapter 17

_Ink started working on making his au. He was planning on making this au be like a genocide au but with no human. He wanted it to be different from all the other au's he's ever made. It had to be unique and he had only two days to make it. He sighed a bit, knowing this was going to be quite a stressful task. He was making up the story plot as he made the au. Like Dreamtale, instead of there being a Sans and Papyrus, there was going to be two Sans au's. But Ink would be one of them. But he had to make himself a brother for this au. He stopped to think for a moment. He had to think of a name for his brother too. "_ _Hm... Maybe Slasher would be a good name for a brother for me?..._ _" He was talking to himself, trying to think of all the details that he needed. Though, he planned on making himself and Slasher be princes to make it have more detail to the au._  
  
 _Ink spent hours upon hours working on this au. After spending an entire day working on it, he started to get quite exhausted but continued to work. He couldn't afford to waste any time by taking a break. But after he finally finished the au after a day and a half of working with no breaks, he finished. Though of course, the monsters of this au believe that Slicer aka Ink, was from their new au. Even Slicer / Ink's new brother, Slasher, believed it too. Ink then returned to his room at Nightmare's castle, badly needing some rest. He hid his paintbrush in the closet then tiredly went over to his bed, collapsing onto it out of pure exhaustion. But only about ten hours later, he got woken up by Nightmare whom was very impatient now since he's been waiting hours for Ink to wake up._  
  
 _Nightmare glared at Ink. "_ You're finally fucking awake. Now get your ass out of bed and show me your au. _" Nightmare slightly growled but saw Ink quickly get up out of bed. Ink had nothing to fear now, right? All he had to do was show Nightmare his au and just hope that Nightmare wouldn't notice that it was a bit rushed in some parts when ink had made the au. Ink grabbed his sword, slashing a zigzag pattern to open a portal to Slicetale. And of course, the portal opened since the au existed now. Nightmare looked at the portal, slightly believing that ink was really telling the 'truth'. He huffed a bit, grabbing ink's wrist with a tentacle then walking through the portal with Ink._  
  
 _When they got through the portal, Nightmare of course looked around, checking out all the little details of the au. Luckily for ink, Nightmare didn't notice that some parts were rushed. If anything, he just thought it was because ink screwed up a bit with making the au. He then looked at Ink. "_ So, Slicer. Since in basically every au, the sans au has a brother, where's your brother and what's his name?" _Ink looked to the side for a moment then looked Nightmare in the eye. "_ _Well, I have a sans au for a brother. His name is Slasher. I could go get him for you if you want. Or I could bring you to me and Slasher's castle if you want me to._ _" Nightmare glanced around again then looked back at Ink. "_ I would like to meet your brother. _" But Nightmare noticed that Ink mentioned the fact that he and Slasher lived in a castle. This caught Nightmare's interest. "_ So, you two live in a castle? You never told me you were royalty. Where's your crown then? _" But because ink made himself and Slasher be royalty, it unintentionally made Nightmare a lot more interested in Ink in a way Ink didn't want to get Nightmare's interest in._


	18. Chapter 18

_When ink began to realize that Nightmare was getting more and more interested in him, yeah, that just added to his stress. He knew Nightmare was an unmarried prince which meant Nightmare could marry other royalty. And now that Nightmare thinks Slicer and Slasher are royalty, now Nightmare has the option of marrying Slicer or Slasher. This stress only made Ink's depression worse, but Ink pretended like it didn't bother him even though it did bother him. He gulped a bit and looked at Nightmare. "_ _Y-yes, me and my brother live in a castle. I-if you wish to meet my brother, t-then I'll bring you to him_ _." This caused Nightmare to grin. Ink was just full of surprises, now wasn't he? Nightmare looked at Ink. "_ So, Slicer. You're single, right? _" Ink trembled a bit. "_ _Y-Yes, b-but I have interest in someone else, n-not you. I-I only like Error..."_  
  
 _Nightmare gave ink an annoyed expression._ "You really care about that glitch, huh? Why not be with me instead? After all, you'd make an excellent queen for me~" _Ink was starting to feel uncomfortable near Nightmare now._ _"...Maybe it'd be best if we just leave my au right now, I don't think today is a good day to visit my castle or brother..._ _" Ink wanted to avoid Nightmare now. Nightmare growled a bit._ "Hey, don't act like that now, my Queen~" _Ink felt his temper suddenly snap. "_ _I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING QUEEN! DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN!_ _" Ink quickly covered his mouth when he realized he just yelled at Nightmare. That was a mistake. Nightmare snarled and grabbed ink harshly with a tentacle. He was beyond pissed off now._ "Don't you EVER fucking yell at me again! You don't fucking need that fucking glitch! All you fucking need is ME! No one else! Just me!" _Nightmare then smacked Ink across the face then lets go of ink for the most part but kept a firm grip on Ink's wrist._ "Now behave and show me where your castle and brother are." _Ink glared harshly. "_ _No_ _."_ "...What did you just say to me?" _"i fucking said no. If you're going to treat me this fucking badly, boss. I won't show you anything."_ _Ink then proceeded to open a portal back to Nightmare's castle._  
  
 _Nightmare glared. "_ Why the fuck did you just open a portal back to my castle?" _"_ _We're leaving_ _." Ink then manages to force Nightmare through the portal and goes through the portal and closes the portal behind them. Ink shoves Nightmare away from him. "_ _Now leave me the fuck alone and give me some time to myself_ _." Ink began to walk away, not knowing how much he truly just pissed Nightmare off. He was going to regret these choices later, right?_


	19. Chapter 19

_Words could not describe how angry Nightmare was right now. He knew Slicer / Ink loved Error and he knew he promised to help Ink get together with Error but now... He was going to go back on his promise. He was going to make Ink his queen. He let Ink leave the room for now, but he was going to make Ink his queen sooner or later. He'd even go as far as forcing Ink to be his queen. He grinned at the thought of making Ink be his queen. But he couldn't help but feel like there was something off about 'Slicer'._  
  
 _But in order to make Ink / Slicer his Queen, there'd be preparations he'd have to do. Such as getting a crown made for Slicer, getting a wedding area set up, getting a crown made for Slicer, and other stuff. He knew Slicer would likely refuse to be his queen, but who ever said Slicer had a choice? The thought of making Slicer his Queen was enough to make him grin. As for when he'd want to marry Slicer... He'd want to marry him as soon as possible. After Slicer had been wandering around for a while, he decided to go look for Slicer and would find him relaxing in the living room. He looked at Slicer, grinning. "_ Hey Slicer, I know you love Error and all but why not be with me instead? I can treat you better than that glitch ever could. I could buy you anything you fucking want. Heh, we could even rule the multiverse together! All you have to do is agree to be my Queen and promise to never leave me."  
  
 _Of course, this angered Slicer / Ink. Ink glared at him. "_ _First of all, I'm only working for you because you promised to help me get together with Error. That's all. If you can't keep your end of the deal, then I'll fucking leave. I don't like you like that, boss. And if you can't fucking understand that, then go find someone else to be your damn Queen_ _." He glared harshly at Nightmare and crossed his arms. He absolutely refused to be Nightmare's Queen. Ink was honestly starting to question if this deal with Nightmare was even worth it at this point. Would it be better to just forget about Error and go back to isolating himself from everyone again? Maybe so. But perhaps not. Right now, Ink needed time to calm down, so he simply left the castle, wanting to be left alone. He just went back to a familiar tree he had once sat under, ignoring the fact that it was snowing now._


	20. Chapter 20

_Ink sighed. It's been a while since he's been this stressed out again. However, this stress only worsened his depression. He grumbled a bit to himself but felt tears start rolling down his cheeks as the voices in his head were returning. He held his hands on his skull, his head in throbbing pain as the voices in his mind spoke to him. 'You're just wasting your time with Nightmare. He's not going to fucking help you and you very well know that.' 'Why would he help a fucking pathetic idiot like you?' 'You can't hide your real identity for forever.' It may not necessarily seem like it, but those words were quite hurtful to ink._  
  
 _Ink wanted the voices to stop. He curled up in a ball under the tree, crying. "_ _L-Leave me alone already..._ _" But his soft crying turned to full on sobbing. He was slowly losing his mind. He couldn't take any of this at all. Then, the voices started saying darker stuff to him. 'That cliff isn't far from here. Do everyone a favor and just go and fucking jump off the cliff.' Ink began to whimper softly and kept sobbing. The voices had left him alone for months. Why were they just now starting to bother him again? He didn't understand why this all had to happen to him. Why him of all people?... He just laid there, crying as he felt the snow falling down on him._  
  
 _After what felt like days of not leaving that spot, he was quite cold at that point. He couldn't speak due to being too cold. Nor could he make any noise. Some tears have even started to freeze to his cheeks. All he could do is lay there and silently sob. He heard footsteps approaching, but he couldn't lift his head to see who was approaching him. He couldn't even open his eyes. He could tell when the person knelt next to him and felt them gently shook his shoulder slightly. He wanted to respond to let the person know he was ok, but he couldn't. The dark voices just kept repeating themselves in his mind over and over again. He then heard the person speak to him. "_ 𝔹 _-_ 𝔹𝕣𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 _?_ 𝔸 _-_ 𝔸𝕣𝕖𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕠𝕜 _?..." It was Slasher. But how did Slasher even get to this au? As far as Ink knows, he never gave Slasher the ability to travel between au's so this confused Ink. He did want to respond to his 'brother' but unfortunately, he couldn't even make a noise to let Slasher know he was alright. The next thing he knew, he felt Slasher pick him up and carry him through a portal, Slasher was presumably going back to Slicedtale with Ink. After all, Ink needed to warm up because he was dangerously cold right now. If he got any colder, he may die from the cold. But ink was barely conscious as it was. He wanted to stay conscious but soon enough, he ended up going unconscious._


	21. Chapter 21

_When Ink woke up, he was on his bed in his and Slasher's castle in Slicedtale. He whimpered softly and tried to sit up in bed, but his bones ached still from being exposed to the cold for so long. He groaned softly from the pain then glanced around, seeing that Slasher had carried him to his room while he had been unconscious. He was grateful that Slasher was so nice to him. He glanced at the clock, seeing it was around 10:00 pm. How long had he even been unconscious for? He tried to remember what happened but of course, those damned voices started again._

_'It's late at night. Slasher is probably asleep so now would be your chance to leave.' But ink didn't want to leave. Why would he leave Slasher after Slasher had just saved him? But what if the voices were right? Should he leave? Ink couldn't decide. He wanted to stay but at the same time, he wanted to leave. He silently left his room, going and silently wandering around the castle without being seen by any of the guards. He headed towards the kitchen, wanting something sharp. Anything at this point would work, but a knife was preferable. When he got to the kitchen, it didn't take him long to find a knife. But would Ink really do this to Slasher after all Slasher had done for him? Did he really want to leave Slasher?... Ink didn't know anymore. Ink quietly took the sharpest knife he could find in the kitchen and snuck back to his room, trembling ever so slightly. Painful memories flooded his mind about things he never has told anyone before._

_When he was halfway back to his room, something in him just...snapped... He broke down silently crying and fell to his knees. Why did he have to screw up so badly in the past?! He started full on sobbing soon enough, unable to calm himself down at all. He started to repeatedly slice at his arms with the sharp knife, causing countless deep cuts on his arms. The cuts left a stinging pain in his arms, but he didn't care anymore. He kept making deeper and deeper cuts until his arms felt numb. The knife fell from his hands and he just curled up in a ball on the floor, crying as blood was oozing from his arms fairly quickly. He didn't feel so good now. He the painful memories combined with the fact he was losing a lot of blood was not doing him any favors right now. And before he knew it, Ink passed out, remaining curled up in a ball on the floor as his arms bled out. But the real question is, how long would it be before anyone finds ink here?... Would anyone even find him before Ink would even have a chance of bleeding to death?.._


	22. Chapter 22

_Hours pass by and Ink was still laying there. The bleeding had stopped around two hours ago, but Ink had still lost a concerning amount of blood. Ink slowly began to wake up. He felt weak from all the blood loss, but he managed to barely sit up. He trembled a bit when he saw there was a large puddle of blood around him. His clothes were covered with a large amount of blood as well, which certainly was not a pleasant sight. He then attempted to get up, which was a hard task due to Ink not having much energy at the moment. Yet, he somehow succeeds and manages to get up off the ground after picking the knife up off the ground._   
  
_He started to slowly make his way towards his room to get some clean clothes at least. To him, it felt like his room was miles away. He could barely keep his eyes open, yet alone barely even be able to walk. He was lucky to even be conscious right now, considering how much blood he lost. That blood loss should have killed him, but he had barely survived. He felt like he was being watched, but he didn't particularly have enough energy to try and see if anyone else was there. The feeling of being watched gave Ink countless chills, due to it feeling like an unnerving feeling. The air around ink was starting to feel colder with a hint of eeriness. Why did this feel so similar to something Ink once possibly encountered in the past._   
  
_By the time Ink almost reached his bedroom door, he started feeling extremely lightheaded. As if he were going to pass out again. And before Ink could even process what happened, Ink was on the floor again. He had collapsed to the floor, due to being too weak to continue even simply standing. But at least he was still conscious. Though, he could barely keep his eyes open at this point. As if things weren't bad enough, he soon heard a soft familiar chuckle. Of course, Reaper had to show up. However, Ink was barely able to comprehend anything from being affected by blood loss. But, one thing he could think of was 'Am I going to die?...' He weakly attempted to see if he could even just see Reaper, but at first, he didn't see him until he looked up. Reaper had been standing behind where Ink's head was resting on the ground and Reaper was looking down at Ink. He had his scythe with him. Reaper then backed up slightly and leaned against a wall, still holding his scythe._   
  
**_ "You seem to be in quite a bit of trouble, Ink. You know, you really should have died from all that blood loss, but I'm being generous by giving you a bit more time to live. But, one thing I can't understand is why you tried to kill yourself. _ ** **** _Reaper_ _took a sip of coffee from the cup he was now suddenly holding. It's unknown where the cup suddenly appeared from._ **_ "I mean, you have a lot to live for. After all, you're going to be marrying the King of Darkness and Negativity himself. Isn't that what you wanted? Maybe I should go bring him here so he could help take care of you until you heal." _ ** _That statement caught Ink's attention. He didn't want Nightmare to see him like this. He didn't want to marry Nightmare. He wanted to be with Error and no one else but Error. He tried to speak to tell Reaper that's not what he wanted. He wanted to tell Reaper that he never wanted to marry Nightmare. All Ink could do was let out a soft yet weak whimper, feeling tears roll down his cheeks as he let out the soft whimper of pain._   
  
_Reaper looked down at Ink, feeling a bit bad for Ink but not much. He's seen worse deaths than this, so it's gotten to the point that seeing someone die hardly affects him anymore. After all, he's the God of Death, why should it bother him to see someone die? Yes, he hates his job, but he doesn't have a choice other than to just deal with it._ **_ "You might as well save what energy you have left. After all, I can only extend your life for so long, Ink." _ ** _That statement panicked Ink, causing him to cry more. If this was really his deathbed, then would he even get to confess his love to Error? He felt heartbroken. Why did his life always have to be so damn terrible? For all Ink knows, he may never even get to confess to Error... He may never even get to date Error if Ink doesn't survive this..._


	23. Chapter 23

_Ink tried to talk again, despite Reaper telling him to save his energy. But again, no words came out. Only soft whimpers. Reaper sighed softly._ **_ "Speaking right now isn't exactly advisable for you. It'll take a lot of the energy you need to save. I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to go bring Nightmare here. After all, he's your soon to be possible husband, so he deserves to know what's going on." _ ** **** _After having said that, Reaper teleported away. Ink was now panicking more. He didn't want Nightmare to see him like this. He didn't want Nightmare to ever find him again. He tried to stand up but failed. He kept trying and trying until he managed to weakly get up. He had to hide. He couldn't let Nightmare see him in a weak state like this. Why was he so worried about Nightmare seeing him in a weak state such as this current state he was in? He knew Nightmare would be bound to take advantage of him at any chance Nightmare gets, and Ink sure as hell didn't want that._   
  
_Instead of going to his room, he made his way towards a secret way out of the castle that only he knew about. He was determined to get away. Perhaps he could hide in the forest that was nearby. After all, it was quite a large forest, so there would be plenty of hiding spots. However, he would be vulnerable to possible attacks from wild animals and he wouldn't have the strength to defend himself if he got attacked. He limped to the secret door, attempting to pull the heavy door open. It took a few tries, but he did manage to get it open then go through the door and close it behind him. Now all he had to do was get the forest and find a suitable place to hide._   
  
_He began to limp towards the forest, feeling like he was going to pass out again, but he was determined to stay conscious. He just hoped no one would see him go to the forest. It took him maybe ten minutes to reach the forest, so now, he was looking for a hiding spot. Unfortunately, he was beginning to feel like he was being watched again. But this time, it felt different. That fact worried ink, because for all Ink knows, it could be a wild animal planning to attack him. He however, had no idea he was on a part of territory in the forest that belonged to a wolf that had hatred towards Ink. After all, the wolf had good reason to want to attack Ink. Since well, this person had been killed by Ink, but had been brought back as a werewolf and now he wanted revenge for ink murdering him._   
  
_Ink whimpered as he kept searching for a hiding spot, soon finding an abandoned den that had been dug out under a few fallen trees. He weakly gets down on the ground and crawls into the abandoned den, hiding in there. He laid down in the den shortly after getting into the den, curling up in a ball. As for the werewolf, the werewolf very well knew where Ink was hiding, soon beginning to pace right outside the den entrance. If the werewolf decides to 'spare' ink, it could simply turn ink into a werewolf and make ink be his mate. That would increase ink's life by at least a few years if that happens. Or, the werewolf could murder ink to get revenge. But what will the werewolf choose? That's currently unknown. Only time will tell what the werewolf chooses to do._


	24. Chapter 24

_The werewolf continued to pace outside of Ink's hiding place, still debating on what to do. Ink was scared when he would notice the werewolf pacing outside of his hiding place. He trembled badly, fearing that it may attack him. He could feel his heart start to racing. Did the werewolf want to kill him? He didn't know. And the fact he didn't know is what scares him the most. Ink looked at the werewolf, trying to figure out who it was. And for some reason, it looked kind of like Cross... But... That can't be possible, right? He killed Cross! How could Cross be here?! Unless... Cross somehow managed to bring himself back to life as a werewolf specifically to get revenge on Ink..._   
  
_The werewolf was indeed Cross though. Cross was still very pissed off at Ink for Ink killing him and Faith. Cross growled lowly as he entered the den Ink was hiding in, growling lowly at ink and baring his teeth. He could see the look of pure fear in Ink's eyes, but that didn't mean he was going to show Ink any mercy at all. Cross suddenly lunged at Ink, attempting to bite and attack him, even managing to pin Ink down. Ink tried his best to push Cross off of him, not wanting to get hurt by Cross. Unfortunately for Ink, he had nowhere near enough strength to push Cross off of him. He trembled badly, just giving up on trying to push Cross off of him, but he knew it was no use. All he could really do is give up at this point, and just hope that Cross doesn't kill him._   
  
_Ink closed his eyes, waiting for what was to come. He half expected Cross to just rip his throat open to leave him here and bleed to death, but when that didn't happen, he was surprised yet relieved. He continued to keep his eyes closed until he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, causing him to immediately open his eyes. He saw Cross was already leaving the den, but... Ink saw the bitemark on his shoulder. Ink whimpered, fearful of becoming a werewolf. Though, he could feel that it was making him get his strength back slowly. He attempted to get up but couldn't. He was starting to feel very lightheaded. And before he knew it, he passed out; not from blood loss, but from the bite from Cross._   
  
_When Ink awoke, he was able to get up this time. He stretched a bit when he got up, almost immediately noticing something was different. He looked down and saw... He had paws... He was already in wolf form due to the bite from Cross. Ink felt panicked from this. After all, he didn't know how to switch between forms, nor could he speak to anyone that wasn't a wolf or werewolf. He whimpered, feeling his eyes tear up. His current mood was a mix between sadness about the fact he may never be able to confess to Error, and anger towards Cross for ruining everything for him. He walked out of his den, having a bit of difficulty with getting used to walking on four paws rather than just on two feet. He could either go try to find Cross to maybe fight him to get rid of his anger, or he could try to find a way to communicate to Error. He happened to see a portal that happened to be open nearby though, walking over to it. It was a portal back to Dreamtale. Why was this portal here? Should he go through it? He didn't know. But all he knows is that if Nightmare sees him in this form, Nightmare may not recognize him. But that could also be bad for Ink because Nightmare may try to keep Ink's wolf form as a pet if he doesn't recognize Ink. But should Ink risk going through the portal?..._


	25. Chapter 25

_Ink hesitated for a bit, soon walking through the portal, which led to the center of a massive forest in Dreamtale. But as soon as he fully walked through that portal, the portal closed behind him. He glanced around a bit, trying to figure out where he was in the forest. He walked around, soon hearing soft humming. His ears perked up a bit at the sound of humming. It sounded so calm and soothing, which caught Ink's interest. He began to walk in the direction of the humming, wanting to see who was humming._   
  
_After a while of walking, he soon saw someone sitting on a rock while humming. It was...Error?... Ink felt his heart beat a bit faster just from seeing Error. But he knew Error likely won't recognize him. He hesitated for a split second, then walked over to in front of Error and looked up at him, tilting his head a bit and giving Error a cute expression. He was trying to be adorable for Error to see if Error would even react. Error looked down at the wolf, confused why it wasn't scared of him. Most wolves run when they see Error. So, this was a first that a wolf wasn't running from Error. Error didn't recognize Ink at all though. So, seeing a wolf not be afraid of Error made Error think there must be something wrong with the wolf. Error climbs down from the rock and looks at the wolf_ **_"ArE yOu LoSt Or SoMeThiNg?"_ **   
  
_Ink shook his head no, which it of course surprised Error that the wolf understood him._ **_"wAiT, yOu CaN uNdErsTaNd Me?"_ ** _Ink simply nodded, then proceeded to wag his tail happily. He lightly nudged Error, causing Error to glitch. Error backed up a bit._ **_"DoN't FuCkInG ToUcH mE!"_ ** _Error glared at Ink, causing Ink to let out a soft whimper. Ink wanted attention from Error, but he didn't want to be yelled at by Error. But he also couldn't help but wonder as to why Error was in Dreamtale if he wasn't destroying it. Ink sticks his tongue out at Error, blepping at Error as another attempt to be adorable. But this action only confused Error._ **_"WhY tHe HeLl ArE yOu sTiCkInG yOuR tOnGuE oUt?"_ ** _Ink wagged his tail as he continued to blep. He was determined to get Error to at least think he was adorable, even if Error wouldn't know this was ink._   
  
_Error cautiously got close to the wolf once more, half tempted to try to pet it without glitching._ **_"WeLl... I GuEsS yOu'Re KiNdA aDoRaBlE..."_ ** _Error reached his hand out to pet ink, petting ink's soft fur covered head. Ink thought that being petted would have felt weird, but he actually liked it. He continued to wag his tail as he was being petted by Error. It actually felt quite soothing to be petted. Soon enough, Ink laid down as he continued to let Error pet him, starting to drift off to sleep. Error was actually smiling for once as he continued to pet ink. He sat down next to ink when ink laid down, gently petting ink's back as ink laid down. Error just stayed there, continuing to pet ink until he would see the wolf had fallen asleep. But even though ink was asleep, he still gently pets the wolf anyways._


	26. Chapter 26

_After a few hours, Ink woke up and did a quiet yawn, stretching as he was still a bit tired after having fallen asleep from being petted by Error. He looked around a bit, seeing if Error happened to still be there. Unfortunately, Error had left, so Ink was alone again. Ink let out a soft whimper as he didn't really want to be alone, but when he heard footsteps, his ears perked up. He quickly glanced around to see if it was Error. But when he saw it was Nightmare, he trembled badly and tried to find a place to hide._   
  
_Of course, he didn't want Nightmare to find him. Who knows what might happen if Nightmare finds him? He manages to hide somewhere, only to feel his body go back to the way his disguise had looked, rather than him being a wolf now. Great. Now it could be easier for Nightmare to find him like this. Ink tried to stop himself from trembling, but that was nearly impossible. His heart felt like it was racing, and he felt like passing out. No. He couldn't afford to pass out now. He had to stay awake. He just had to. But for some reason, he was starting to feel very tired. It was getting progressively more challenging for him to keep his eyes open. Why was he so suddenly tired?... Ink leaned slightly against a nearby tree in his hiding spot, barely able to stand up. And before he knew it, he had passed out._   
  
_Unfortunately for Ink, while Ink had been passed out, Nightmare happened to have found Ink. Of course, he was actually worried when he saw Ink was unconscious. After all, why wouldn't he be worried about his soon to be Queen? Nightmare gently picked Ink up, carrying Ink bridal style back to Nightmare's castle. He would be making sure Ink was well taken care of for now. So, chances are, it will be nearly impossible for Ink to escape now._   
  
_When Ink woke up, he saw he was on Nightmare's surprisingly comfortable bed. Nightmare of course, wasn't in the room, but to ensure that Ink couldn't escape this time, Ink's wrists were handcuffed to the bed. Ink whimpered a bit in fear as he saw and felt his wrists were both handcuffed to the metal bedframe. He glanced around, trying to see if there were any way he could escape from this, but escape would be impossible this time. Nightmare was really set on having Ink as his Queen._   
  
_In Ink's opinion, he hated every minute of this. It was honestly terrifying to him. The thought of marrying Nightmare was something Ink feared more than nearly anything else. After all, if he marries Nightmare... Then he won't be able to date Error. He felt as tears began to roll down his cheeks as countless thoughts filled his mind. What would Nightmare do to him once they're married? Would Nightmare actually be nice to him? Would Nightmare torture him? Would Nightmare force Ink to carry a child for him so that Nightmare would have an heir to the throne? Ink didn't know. And the fact he didn't know is what scared him the most. But for now, all he could do was lay there and accept his fate, awaiting the day Nightmare was going to make him marry Nightmare..._


	27. Chapter 27

_Ink laid there for what felt like months, though, he had no real way of telling how long he's been trapped on the bed. Nightmare would bring him food occasionally to feed him at least, and at nighttime, Ink had to deal with Nightmare sleeping next to him on the bed. So, at least he's gotten used to Nightmare sleeping next to him every night. Every day, Ink would ask Nightmare if he could leave the room or at least leave the bed, but the answer was always no. And since there were no windows in the room, Ink had no way of telling what time of day it was._   
  
_After laying there for at least a few more hours, he heard footsteps approaching the bedroom door. He trembled, fearing it was Nightmare, which for once, it wasn't Nightmare. Ink glanced at the door, seeing... Error... Walk into the room. Ink looked at Error, hoping Error would take the handcuffs off him and free him. The only reason Error was here was that since Error works for Nightmare, Nightmare told Error to keep an eye on Ink while Nightmare was getting things ready for the wedding. Error looked at Ink with an unamused expression. He huffed a bit, crossing his arms._ **_"sO yOu'Re AcTuAlLy GoInG tO MaRrY nIgHtMaRe, HuH? ARe YoU NeRvOuS aBoUt tHe UpCoMiNg WeDdInG?"_ **   
  
_Ink trembled as he looked at Error. The wedding was already coming up so soon? Ink wasn't ready for this. His tears started to fall as he looked at Error._ _ "W-When's the wedding going to be?... N-Nightmare never told me when the wedding date would be..." _ _Error honestly wasn't surprised that Nightmare never told Ink when the wedding date would be. He looks to the side for a moment, debating on if he should tell Ink or not, then he looked back at Ink._ **_"NiGhTmArE hAs ThE WeDdInG sChEdUeLeD fOr ToMoRrOw. AnD fRoM wHaT I'Ve HeArD, hE pLaNs On HaViNg YoU wEaR a DrEsS ToO."_ **   
  
_Ink froze when he heard Error say that the wedding would be tomorrow. Ink wasn't ready for this at all and began to full on sob. He was honestly fearing tomorrow._ _ "I-I d-don't w-want t-to m-marry h-him..."  _ _He said as he kept sobbing. After about half an hour, he managed to somewhat stop crying. He sniffled a bit and looked at Error, having noticeable fear in his eyes. He tried to sit up but was unable to due to the handcuffs tightly restraining his wrists to the bedframe. He felt like crying again._ _ "P-Please, E-Error... Y-You have to h-help m-me g-get out of this place. I-I d-don't want to m-marry N-Nightmare..."  _ _He started to sob again._   
  
_Error huffed._ **_"SoRrY, BuT bOsS WiLl KiLl Me iF I FrEeD yOu, So nO. YOu mIgHt aS WeLl GeT sOmE ReSt FoR nOw. AfTeR aLl, ToMoRrOw WiLl Be A mAjOr DaY fOr yOu."_ ** _Ink couldn't stop trembling at this point. He couldn't calm himself down either as he was beginning to have a panic attack. His head felt like it was throbbing, making him feel like he was going to pass out. It hurt for him to breathe from the tight feeling in his throat that resulted from his panic attack. He felt his vision slightly fade, making him realize he may end up passing out from his panic attack. Error made no effort to try and calm Ink down either. After all, why should he try to calm ink down? It's not his job to calm ink down anyways. He just stood there, watching ink until ink would end up passing out from his severe panic attack._


	28. Chapter 28

_By the time Ink woke up, he saw he was in a different room now. This room was unfamiliar to Ink. Even worse was that he was being fitted for a wedding dress at the moment. When he was conscious enough to realize what was going on, he began putting up a struggle. Unfortunately for him, the wedding dress was already on him. Ink felt that the dress was extremely uncomfortable, which only added on to the reasons why he was putting up a struggle. He felt embarrassed that someone had literally changed his outfit for him while he had been unconscious. He could only figure that the person that was getting him ready for the wedding had seen all the scars he had on his body._   
  
_After figuring out that struggling wasn't helping him in the situation, he gave up on struggling. He didn't want to accept this as his fate, he really didn't. But he had no choice at this point. He glanced at the clock, seeing it was only a little past noon. He let out a soft whimper but walked over to a full body mirror, looking at his dress in the mirror. His dress was a pure black dress with beautiful silverish moonlight colored small star shaped crystals scattered all over the dress. A necklace has also been placed around Ink's neck. The necklace had a long black chain with a beautiful large crescent moon on it that was made of pure silver. So, of course, the dress was weighted by the crystals and the necklace was somewhat heavy. Ink didn't hate the way the dress looked, but he didn't like how weighted it was._   
  
_Ink trembled a bit as he looked at his reflection, still having a hard time believing that he really was going to have to marry Nightmare today. He would have much rather married Error instead. Even if Error would have never loved him back, he wouldn't have cared as long as he could have been with Error. He looked down at his hands, seeing he had black velvet fingerless gloves on his hands now, that both had a large silver crescent moon on the back of the hand with small silver stars surrounding the two crescent moons. When he looked down at the ground, he was a bit annoyed when he saw they had put black high heels on him. He didn't even know how to walk in high heels. Then again, he was surprised he hadn't fallen down yet from the high heels._   
  
_He was still really nervous about what would be happening very soon. He knew Nightmare wouldn't let him say no at the wedding, so that wasn't an option. He also hated the fact that Nightmare would also make him wear a crown and ring from now on. As for Nightmare, Nightmare had had the crown be professionally made as well as have the ring professionally made. The ring of the band was midnight sky black with small diamond stars all around the ring, and as for the crown, the crown was quite beautiful. It was actually a midnight black sky color with diamond stars all around the crown with a large silver crescent moon on the front. Just preparing this wedding has cost Nightmare a fortune, but Nightmare feels like this was well worth it. Based on how detailed ink's outfit was, you could really tell how much time and effort Nightmare had put into all of this. But for now, all Ink really could do was wait for the wedding to actually happen._


	29. Chapter 29

_Though, the real question is this. Would Ink actually allow this wedding to happen? While he may not have any actual say in the matter of the wedding, he could still attempt to prevent it; or at the very least, choose to run away in a last minute attempt to escape from this dreaded fate. But should he really risk that though? After all, angering Nightmare would be the last thing he'd ever want to do; given the fact that most people who anger Nightmare enough often do not live to see the next morning. Ink sighed softly as he fidgeted nervously with his fingers. Sure, he already had the prepared outfit on, and sure, he wasn't all too positive if he could even use his magic at the moment to try to escape; let alone teleport out of this dreadful place. But what risks could follow to him attempting to escape such a fate? He wasn't all too sure about it. Just as he wasn't sure if he truly wanted to take such a great risk._

_Ink once more nervously glanced over at the clock he could hear ticking on the wall. Time felt as though it were taking forever now, albeit he wouldn't be all too surprised if Nightmare had figured out a way to use magic to make Ink feel as though time was hardly passing by at all. He then glanced around the room, trying to pinpoint any particular way he could escape from this dreadful place. At the very least, he was lucky enough that Nightmare wasn't currently in the room with him at the moment. Had Nightmare been in the room with him, escape would have quite literally been impossible for Ink. As you can imagine, Ink was being particularly careful about looking around the room for any possible means of escape. After all, he was not alone in the room; albeit it were not Nightmare himself who was here with him. But rather, one of Nightmares servants. Luck seemed to be on Ink's side for this given moment, as Ink could tell this was one of Nightmare's minions that had a tendency of slacking off; not that Nightmare knew that._

_To Ink's actual luck for once, the minion had left the room; presumably to go do something other than following Nightmare's given orders. If there was anything Ink could honestly count on in accordance to Nightmare's team, it's that Nightmare's minions quite frequently slack off whenever Nightmare isn't in the actual room with them. Not so surprisingly, even the minions who Nightmare presumed were his best minions were slackers; albeit those particular minions usually only slacked off when Nightmare wasn't in the castle. But now that Ink was alone in the room, even if his time alone was likely going to be rather limited, Ink wasn't going to waste any time dawdling around in the room. He was searching for even the slightest possible escape route._  
  
Sure, Ink was still a bit light headed at the moment, but he tried his damn best to stay standing as he wandered the room in search of any possible escape route. Sure, there was the vent system that likely could lead to outside of the building; but Ink wasn't even too sure if he could get the vent cover open. Because chances are, that vent was likely sealed up in order to prevent his escape. Unless of course, Nightmare could have somehow forgotten to secure the room completely. But, what are the odds of that having actually happened? Probably pretty slim...right?


	30. Chapter 30

_Though of course, Ink knew he should at the very least check to see how secured the vent cover was. Even if the odds of it being loose were slim to none, he knew he still should check at the very least. His legs shook a bit as he made his way over to the vent cover; stumbling a bit due to his already uneasy legs while having to deal with the new feeling of walking in high heels. After practically almost falling flat on his face at least three times, he eventually managed to get over to the vent cover. While the idea of crawling through a vent system was honestly not so ideal to him, what other choice did he have, should the vent cover be loose? After all, it's not like there were any windows in this room and he sure as hell wasn't going to risk trying to sneak out the room's door. Because chances are, there were likely guards outside the closed door. And he sure as hell did not plan on walking out and getting grabbed by guards. Because surely, Nightmare would hear word of this, should any guards find out.  
  
Ink thought for a moment as he glanced at the four screws that were on the vent cover. He knew that should they have been firmly in place, they'd be much closer to the metal vent cover than they currently were. Signifying to Ink that these screws were at least partially loose. Though, while they were loose, he couldn't just use his fingers to unscrew the screws. They were still far too close to the metal vent cover for him to be able to get even a sturdy grip on any of the screws. So, he resorted to attempting to search the room for any sort of object that he could use to undo the screws on the vent cover. At the very least, he knew the vent would at least be large enough for him to fit through; should he be able to manage to actually get the vent cover open somehow.  
  
Ink tried his damn best to be as silent as possible whilst he searched around the room for anything he could even potentially use to remove the screws. Obviously, a screwdriver wasn't an option for him to use to get the screws of the vent cover undone. So, he was looking for anything small yet firm to use that would be slim enough. Such as for example, perhaps a coin of some sorts could work. The only issue is, there didn't appear to be any form of coins here in the room; or at least, not any that Ink could manage to find. "Ok so, coins are out of the question then." Ink mumbled softly to himself under his breath quietly as he continued his search. He couldn't help but let out a silent sigh as he continued his search whilst making sure to be constantly listening carefully for any possible footsteps approaching the room. After all, he had no idea when that minion would be returning to the room to check in on him; that is if they planned on returning to the room at all. Ink had no way of telling about just how soon they may return. But if luck continues to be on Ink's side, then perhaps just maybe, Ink might have just enough time to find an object to get the vent cover undone to attempt to escape through the vent system; albeit he knew for a fact that navigating the vent system would likely be no easy task whatsoever for him._


	31. Chapter 31

_There was no doubt whatsoever that this was at least slightly frustrating to Ink. After all, he was likely on quite a short time limit that he himself, was not even aware of its actual boundaries as of the given moment. Ink couldn't help other than to grumble to himself under his breath as he continued to search for any means of escape from this place. As you can imagine, it was hardly long at all until he began having a vaguely familiar feeling of being watched. Not by anything that were necessarily bad, but the feeling still rather unnerved him just a bit. The feeling of being watched was honestly enough to cause Ink to do a quick glance around the room from where he stood; only to see no one there. How odd. Ink knew damn well that SOMETHING was watching him, but he couldn't see what the fuck or who the fuck was there.  
  
For all he knew, one of Nightmare's minions could have figured out how to make themselves temporarily invisible with magic. Then again, from what Ink has seen about Nightmare's minions; They aren't exactly the...brightest minions ever... Ink knew that a feeling of being watched in this building of all places was likely not the best thing to ever feel. For all he knew, he could just be imagining the feeling. Then again, what if something was actually there; spying on him to see if he's going to attempt to escape or not? Was this just some sort of fucking test to see how obedient Ink is with staying in a room? For a few moments, Ink was deciding to just ignore the feeling of being watched, but as the feeling of someone watching him grew stronger, he just huffed silently in annoyance; speaking in a tone of voice that was closer to a whisper-shout. Loud enough that anyone inside the room could hear Ink, but anyone outside of the room would be likely to hear him whisper-shouting.  
  
"Ok, whoever the fuck is there, stop fucking hiding. If you're one of Nightmare's minions, I presume this means you're going to tell Nightmare what I've been trying to do for these past few minutes. There's no point in keeping yourself hidden; seeing as I can physically sense that you're there. You may have forgotten or not even known the fact that seeing as I'm the Creator of these Aus, I can fucking sense when one of my creations is there; albeit I cannot always sense who it is in particular. But in other words, I am aware of your presence being here. Just fucking show yourself, damnit. I don't have fucking time to waste right now. So, I suggest either you tell me who the fuck you are, or you fucking leave. I don't feel like putting up with any of your shit right now; bitch. Now back the fuck off unless you actually have any intentions of helping me get out of this damn place." To say the least, Ink was in no mood to be fucked around with at the moment. As of the current moment, Ink heard nothing but silence. However, if there were truly something there, would it end up revealing itself to Ink? Or was the stress of being held captive starting to truly get to Ink's mind now?_


	32. Chapter 32

_Silence was all that stood amongst the somewhat chilled air of the room as Ink impatiently waited for any form of answer from whatever or whoever the fuck was there. Ink had no plans of wanting to have to wait around too long for any form of answer from whatever it was that was there in the room; if anything was even there at all. For two or three solid minutes, there was nothing other than eerie spine chilling silence amongst the room as no answer came to Ink's statement. Ink let out a sigh of annoyance at the fact that he seemingly just wasted two or three precious minutes that he could have used trying to find a way to get the vent cover open; rather than waiting for something that may not even be there to reply to him. To say the very least, Ink was quite agitated about the fact he was wasting valuable time that even he himself, had no idea what his limits were due to the uncertainty of how long it'll be before the minion returns; if they even decide to return to the room that they had been supposed to stand guard in._

_  
Though of course, wouldn't you know it that the moment Ink attempted to return to searching for some way to get the vent cover open, he heard the faintest yet still unnerving, low chuckle from somewhere in the room Ink was in. This of course, caused Ink to instinctively glance around the room immediately; desperately wanting to find whatever the source of the chuckle was. If you think this wasn't agitating Ink, you'd be dead wrong. This was honestly really starting to tick Ink off due to the increasingly fast rising stress that Ink was already having to put up with. So once more, Ink whisper shouted at whatever or whomever was obviously there. "Stop wasting my fucking time by trying to distract me. If you're here to help me escape, then fucking help me already. If you're here to just waste my time, then get the fuck out of the room. I don't feel like having to put up with another annoyance on top of the constant stress I'm already feeling from this awful place."  
  
Once again, Ink was greeted by nothing other than the chilling silence of the room. This only further convinced Ink that whatever was there was merely trying to fuck around with his mind at this point of time. Believing such was the case, Ink merely turned his attention away from whatever was potentially there and instead returned his attention on trying to find some sort of way to get the screws on the vent cover undone as a way to try to escape this fucking place. But as he continued his search for a way to get the vent cover open, he couldn't help but be quite pestered by the question of 'What if someone is actually there?' being continually racing through his mind time and time again as he kept up his potentially pointless search. Was it really worth it to spend all this time on trying to find a way to get that vent cover open when he could easily be spending the time trying to find some other way to escape from this room? In all honesty, he didn't know at this current point in time._


	33. Chapter 33

_Ink's frustration only continued to further worsen as he tried to find some sort of way to get that fucking vent cover open. All the while, whatever or whomever had been in the room with Ink, watching him, was smirking in amusement as he silently watched Ink getting progressively more agitated. Though soon enough, Ink's attention was immediately grabbed when the presence decided to actually speak for once._ **"** You know, instead of having been rather rude to me, you could have just asked for my help with getting that vent cover open; not that it would likely help you escape in any sort of way. Chances are, you'd probably just end up getting yourself lost in the vent system if you even attempted to escape through the vents. After all, knowing the way you are, you're quite terrible at directions, Ink. Hopeless, even. At least Error is actually better at directions than you are, surprisingly enough anyways. **"** Of course, the creature still had yet to make it's presence be visible to Ink. He only continued to smirk a bit as he casually took a sip of his coffee from his coffee cup.  
  
As you can imagine, Ink would recognize that voice anywhere. That same smug ass voice of the one known as Death; also more commonly known by the name of Reaper. Though, as much as he was irritated for Reaper to be around, he knew the extents of Reaper's powers. Reaper was one with which you do not want to mess with. While he may be rather lazy at times, he is more than capable of wiping out an enemy with relative ease in all honesty. So, as much as the presence of Reaper being here bugged Ink, Ink knew damn well that Reaper was potentially his only hope of escaping at this point. He grumbled a bit under his breath, only being a bit more agitated at the statement Reaper had made about him. "Hey! I'm not hopeless with directions! And I'm better at directions than Error is! Obviously." Ink scoffed a bit. It was so easy for him to get off task from just a mere conversation.

_**Reaper allowed himself to be seen by Ink as he casually took yet another sip from his cup of coffee that he quite literally brings with him pretty much everywhere at this point. That same smug grin was still on his face as he looked over at Ink. "I was just stating a fact, Ink. Though, if I were you, I wouldn't waste time on getting distracted so easily like this, Ink. After all, time is irreplaceable and you certainly have only a short period of time before that minion returns to check on you. After all, you certainly wouldn't want them to find out that you're trying to escape from this wedding of yours. Also as a little side note, you don't look half bad in that dress; surprisingly enough anyways." Reaper's grin only got a tad more smug at the comment he just made about Ink being in a dress. "Anyways, that's quite beside the point at any rate at least. You should certainly get back to trying to find a way to escape from this place. Or at least, if I were you in this situation, that's what I would have done anyways. I wish you luck with escaping though. And maybe some other time, we can have another small fun chat like this. Good luck, pal." And after having said that, Reaper simply teleported away. What, did you really expect him to want to make Ink's life easier by helping Ink escape? Why would he want to ruin the fun of letting Ink slowly panic more and more as Ink tries to desperately find a way to quickly and safely escape? He wouldn't want to ruin the fun in that after all; much to Ink's strong annoyance.** _


End file.
